Some Things Just seem to happen Along
by Housestalker
Summary: What if House relizes the error of his ways with OUr sweet dr. Cameron?


Disclaimer- I don't own House if I did I would kill off StaceyJ

What if house realized what an ass he's been, What will our sweet Cameron do...

Rating- pg-13 -- R

Some Things Just Seem to Happen Along...in dreams

"You just couldn't love me, its good, I'm happy for you."

After Cameron left for the night, House sat in his office watching the janitors and nurses head home.

He kept playing the scene that had happened between Cameron and Himself, in his head, what he should have done, what he could have done, what he desperately wanted to do.

The endless scenarios that played in his head, _"I thought you were to screwed up to love anyone, but I see you…" _he would have cut her off at that point, if hewould have been a man and talked to her,he wouldhavecut her off, and said _"What? You think I still love Stacey? I don't...I _" he mumbles, looks down to he shoes He cant even finish the sentence in his own head. "God im a loser.." he whispers to himself

7:13

House finally got up from his desk,an hour later and limped out to the parking garage. He got into his car and decided to either go to his empty apartment and watch porn ,or, call Wilson and go out fordrinks,Wilson's treat of course. He racked his brain _internet porn, great. Wilson doesn't even compare._ For some reason he felt the need to be around someone. _Wilson_

7:28

'Ring Ring'

Wilson's phone rang, " hello?" Wilson asked

"Meet me at Joe's" he said about to hang up the phone

"I cant"

"Why the hell not?" House said, irritated

"julie and..."_He didn't get to finish_

"WILSOOOOOOOON" House light screamed into the phone

"Oh god, ten minutes...idiot"

'Click'

7:50

Wilson was already there, and House walked in ten minutes late, typical.

He sat down across from Wilson

House said in his most gangster voice "suuup?"

Wilson gave him the you-are-the-biggest-loser-ever look and said "yeah, hey"

"Why are we here?" Wilson said kindof annoyed.

"I don't know, I was board and snifflesince you're my only friend……" he trialed off, fake crying

"okay your scaring me. What was up with Cameron today?"

At the mention of her name hiseyes shot up.

"What? What do you mean?" he said casually

"Oh, she looked like she had been crying when she left today or something, I don't know"

House knew why she was, but acted as if he was oblivious to the fact.

"oh"

8:24

Two hours and three and a half beers later……

"House I have to go, I told Julie when I left I'd be back in thirty minutes, its been"he checked his watch" almost 3 hours, I have to go"

The whole time they hadn't really been talking about anything and Wilson was still wondering, why house asked him to come, they never go out on Tuesdays. Ever.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What? I didn't say I wanted to talk" house said kind of shaky, maybe it was the alcohol...

Wilson look at his friend suspiciously "House what do you take me for, I've known you for thirteen years, we go out on Saturday night, that's all, Tuesday? What? You need to spill something…. You have a secret that's a little to big for your tiny brain.. come on you know you want to ,go ahead spill it" Wilson smiled

House looked dumbfounded 'What … where did you get all of this? No…no I don…don't"

Wilson wasn't falling for it. " Its Dr. Cameron isn't? Yeah , yup it is I knew it, you made her cry somehow, I knew you knew what I was talking about, for once you were too casual."

" Wilson , you're a freaken' idiot" House sayed in an immature voice.

"Why? 'cause I know you ? And I know what's wrong when there's something wrong with you"

"Yeah, pretty much." House smiled shyly.

"So what's the what here? You, you like her don't you?It's okay i already know...i don't blame you, wow i don't blame you." Wison smiled.

House was looking right through Wilson, thinking deeply. About Cameron not about Stacey, First she had a husband and …. He didn't love her anymore. There was someone else. "fine...fine i like her, but if this gets out , if you tell andone Wilson i swear." he paused for a while.

"What then? What's wrong?"

"Its , she…said she didn't think that I could love anyone, she must really think I'm a Ass. She makes my coffee in the morning and smiles, and when I say something so ludicrous about her _inFRONT of her_, she just sits there, I know I make her feel like shit, I'm horrible, she's so gorgeous, why does she like me? Huh, I'm old and miserable. I really like her a lot, A LOT A LOT , what's wrong with her? What makes her….." He stopped himself realizing what he had just said. His eyes widen.

Wilson just sits therewith a smirk on his face.

_Later on that night..._

Cameron was at home eating her perfect little dinner in front of her perfect little television in her perfect little apartment.

She was watching an old rerun of friends, the one when Rachel goes to England to stop Ross from marring that other girl ( _if you haven't seen friends, that is the Ep. With Hugh Laurie!sorry)_

She was board….

Back at House's apartment.

He couldn't stop thinking about Cameron, he thought about calling her but..

"I cant believe I've sunk this low" he said it as if someone else were in the room "oh god"

He picked up the phone, dialed her number, his hands were all sweaty.

He let it ring twice then hung up like a 8th grade boy.

Back at Cameron's apartment.

She got up to answer the phone, then it stopped ringing, well she couldn't look at the caller id because it didn't ring enough times. So she did the next best thing she picked the phone up and hit star 6.9.

"the last number that called your line was 555-4521.… to call this number back press the pound button on your number pad"

So she pushed the pound button of course, because she didn't know the number.

House's phone rang about 25 seconds after he hung up the phone. He knew who it was "damn"

Ring

Ring

He cant believe he going to…..

"Hello?"

"Hello?" she said questionably

"What?" he loved her voice

She recognized the voice but couldn't really place it. So she guessed

"ummm did someone from your house call this number" then it hit her as to who it was, right when she said house. Hehehehe

"uhh who is this?"

"Allison, House? Why'd you call my house?" she laughed a little bit to her self.

"oh you figured it out, I was wondering how long it would take you" he chuckled nervouslyunder his breath

"um okay , why did you call here, …….and then hang up?"

" I didn't hang up. I uh My phone went dead, I had to uhhhh" he was getting nervous

"oh okay, you had to _uhh_ what?"

Was that sarcasm is her voice?

"never mind'

"no, what, you called for a reason"

"do you , uhh yeah okay this is weird"

She giggled "what?"

"okay well I don't want to say this on the phone" he hesitated "can I come over and talk to you?"

"ummmm… wha.. Sure okay, yeah okay, yeah" she was nervous too, what was he doing ?

" 'kay bye"

"wait, your coming now?"

"Umm yeah"

"oh, okay, see ya later"

9:39

She was freshly make-uped and smelling great, she put on baggy monkey pajama bottoms and a matching monkey tight low cut 'wife beater' tank top. She knew she looked hot. She didn't think pajamas would be too weird "it is almost 10:00, this is what I'm supposed to wear" she said assuring her self in the mirror.

House fixed his hair and got in the car and drove to her apartment.

He rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, he reached her door and froze

"what ever" he knocked lightly with his cane.

She heard it, nervousness crept through her whole body

She opened the door.

"Hey" she said it first, he hoped she would, she smiled.

"Hi"

"uh come in" she was talking a little to fast. He did and then she finally noticed what he was wearing, oh wow, his usual jeans and a black button down shirt with no under shirt, unbuttoned to the third button, not to low but very nice. His chest looked goood.

"sit down, are you thirsty, hungry, anything?" she was talkingtoo fast now, he could tell she was nervous.

"okay, no and no, but thanks" he smirked at her and then just leapt into what he came there to do, beating around the bush didn't really work for him.

"I'm sorry that you think I'm so fucked up that I cant love anyone, but your right I did love someone, but the part your stuck at, is the fact that I love her, I don't ….." long pause she looked at him kind of surprised . She stepped closer to him, he looked at her, she smiled at him,she hugged him. A slow entered hug. He needed that, he hadn't hugged anyone in a really long time. He thought _" I want her so bad, oh wow she smells good, I'd break her heart, she beautiful, I think I love her." _she thought _"he smells so good, I love him, ohdamn he's so gorgeous , I don't want him to break my heart._" he rubbed the small of her back and she could feel vibrations from the middle of her stomach down to her 'sensitive area'.

They pulled away slowly.

She smiled at him "Is that why you came here? To tell me that you don't love Stacey anymore? You really need to figure out what you want , you want her, then you don't, what will you want tomorrow?" she was kind of mad now.

"you" he looked down shyly

She lifted his chin and looked him straight in the eyes and said " no you don't, you want someone, I understand that. Seeing Stacey with her husband, you feel left out. You don't want me, you want Stacey back……" pause "… You should leave." she said the last part slowly.

"no, " he was so confused" I don't want her, I don't love her, I don't I swear, …..you, the way your hair smells, the way your nose crinkles a little bit when you take you first drink of coffee in the morning, the way you don't care when I say stupid things, how you know exactly what I eat for lunch, you know when my birthday is , nobody knows that, except, well my parents, and see I even forgot. I love you. I thought you would have figured it out by now."

She almost fainted, she couldn't say anything " wha.. " she looked around she couldn't process it all. "hold on" she looked at him " are you serious?"

"no I just said all of that so I could watch your face contort into all of those little expressions"

She gave him a eat-shit look and then she laughed out loud, she couldn't control her self, then she slowlystopped.

She stood up off the couch, he checkout her ass. She saw that and giggled." this is crazy.. you can't just..."

"No", he slid his hand around her hips, and brought her to a position closer to him, he moved his hands around to the small of her back, she looked down at him, he lifted up her shirt a little bit and kissed her lower stomach, from her belly button to the top of her pajama bottoms. Then he looked up at her, and smiled and whispered "hey" she pushed him back and placed one knee on each side of him, and sat in his lap " hey" she whispered back. He was rubbing his hands up her sides, and he really didn't know what he was doing to her with that small gesture. She closed her eyes and laid her forehead on his chest.

"we don't have to if you don't.." he was cut off by the softest slowest most gentle kiss he had ever had in his life. His eyes rolled closed. They stayed like that for at least 15 minutes. Then she stood up and took his hand and got his cane and said "come on" . he stood up and followed her into her bed room.

When they reached her bed room she led him to the bed and then turned off the lights, there was still light because her bathroom had a night light. She could barely see him. She walked over to him and he slowly lifted up her shirt until his arms couldn't reach anymore. Then she took it off the rest of the way. "your turn" she unbuttoned the first one that was actually buttoned. He sat up a little straighter and undid the rest of then, she spread it open and pushed it off his shoulders.

She smiled. Then she became a little bit more nervous, he noticed when she began to fidget. He stood up " are you sure you want to ?" he whispered slow low that she could barely make out what he had said.

"yes, I am, I just,…."

"what?"

"I haven't done this in 5 years, since my husband., sorry I know you don't want to hear about that.."

"Its okay" He kissed her and slid his hands down her stomach to her pants, put his thumbs under them and slowly, very slowly pulled them down until they fell like a puddle to the floor. He stepped back and to look at her.

He went for her panties but she stopped him " wait"

She did the same with him except she had to undo his button and zipper. She pulled them down until they matched hers in a puddle on the floor. He stepped out of them. They were both standing there in tiny clad. He reached around and undid her bra, she held the cups and she slid her arms out. He kissed her from her neck to thevalleybetween her breasts, he reached his hands to her and took the bra from her and let it drop to the floor, he kissed eachsoft peek, which became hard when he finished. They fell to the bed together.

She got them both under the covers then he was on top of her. He put both of his thumbs under her panties and slid them down her leg and she let out a little gasp. He chuckled a little.

She slid _her_ thumbs in _his_ boxers and slid them down _his_ legs, being cautious of his leg.

The night went on with the sexiest,lovemaking ,with whispers of sweet nothings.

Around 2:00 a.m.

They were _finally_ tired, so they held each other.

He didn't know if he should ask "Allison?" he paused "do you love me?" House asked her in the most innocent voice , she **_almost_** cried.

She didn't know what to say. She knew she loved him, but was she ready for him to know?

Long pause " I do, I love you house" they kissed.

He broke apart, "whats with the 'House'...call me Greg "

She thought about it for a while and then said " I don't know it just feels weird calling you Greg, AAHH(she faked screamed) see there, its just weird"

They laid there and laughed.

Then finally she fell asleep and he soon fallowed.

7:30 a.m

The next morning House woke up, cold, Cameron wasn't anywhere to be found, wait "oh shit!"

He was in his apartment alone, All the events of getting drunk with Wilson came racing back to his pounding brain. He looked down, still in all of his clothes and his shoes.

"my dreams are getting scarier and scarier." he smiled to himself knowing what he was going to do today right after he took a bottle of Advil. And Vicodin

At work

He **limped** in late to work that morning. He saw Cameron. Forman and Chase were in the clinic, he saw them on his way in.

Cameron was in the conference room alone standing at the coffee pot pouring , well, coffee.

He walked up behind her and poked her in her sides playfully, she hadn't even noticed he had come in, she spilt the coffee on the counter when she jumped. She let out the cutest little yelp.

"what are you doing?" she turned around coming face to face with a grinning House.

"nuthen' you?" he looked her up and down and she smiled to herself

She look at him questionably "making coffee, what's up, why are you smiling?"

"what, a man can't smile?"

She thought about it and said "not you" she smiled

Long pause

He gave her a big fake smile. To prove a point

Then he put his left hand on her right hip and pulled her closer and…….

She pushed his shoulders back, with a shocked look on her face.

"What the are you…" he wouldn't let her finish because if he didn't say what he needed to right now he knew he never would so he blurted out…………

"I think I likeyou , kid"

Pause

"huh? Was all she could say.

Then he kissed her like he had in his dream the night before. A slow maybe a whole second kiss. And pulled away slowly.

He acted if nothing had just happened, like he hadn't just made all of Allison Cameron's dreams come true that very moment…."so Lunch?"

Allison standing there dumbstruck …."how…what..are you… what the hell just happened?"

"well I asked you to lunch, you wanna go?" walking over to his desk

"no, I mean yes, are you stoned? How much vicodindid you take this morning?"

"no I'm not, MOM," he said in an annoyed voice

He walked of to her, invading her personal space, there noses inches apart he looked down at her, " Lunch, was that a yes or….." she put her hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him senseless

Wow this is better than the dream.

Fin. If it was bad please don't tell me --note, that this was my very first... be nice :)


End file.
